Memories
by The Big Black Panther
Summary: Draco looks back on how he met Astoria Greengrass. Rating most likely overkill, but it's best to be safe. I am not JKR and do not own the characters.


Memories

There was no other woman like her. For one, she was the only woman who had ever managed to make him fall in love with her. Every part of her.

From her messy cascade of blonde locks to the heels she couldn't live without (being almost six inches shorter than him) and the way she always expected more from him. From her crazy sense of fun to the faded muggle jeans she would wear everywhere if he let her- which he didn't. He loved the way she could brighten his day just by being there, and how she was a pureblood who wouldn't let herself act like her family.

She was the kind of person he had realized he wanted to be, and the kind of person he hoped their unborn son would be.

She was Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, and he was totally, completely in love with her.

He remembered the first time he'd met her- she'd been six and he simply ten. Of course, he'd been a mature, snobbish brat of a ten-year-old in a designer suit, and she'd been a high-spirited, bare-footed five-year-old in a green dress and pigtails.

He and her sister had been tasked with watching over her while their mothers drank tea and their fathers talked business. He and Daphne had only turned their back on her for a few minutes, talking about their hopes for the next year when they went off to Hogwarts.

In those few minutes, the blue-eyed blonde in the green dress had managed to find her way out onto the chandelier, from which she had swung for nearly five minutes before their mothers had realized where she was.

The next time had been years later, and as a fourteen-year-old well into Hogwarts he hadn't expected his wits to be matched by the bored looking ten-year-old in the corner. But her sharp tongue had certainly ruffled his feathers to the point that he had left abruptly with a scowl on his face. He had heard her snickering as he stalked away.

He saw her once in a while at Hogwarts after that, but he'd done his best to avoid her after a few similar encounters at various parties. What had surprised him was that, despite her proper upbringing and "perfect" sister, she had landed in Ravenclaw. And had been moderately well-liked, at that.

After his debacle as a Death Eater- a decision he sorely regretted every time he saw that damn tattoo on his arm- he had found life rather difficult, and landed in a career being a guinea pig for the Auror department. Technically, he was an intelligence agent, but basically if they found something too dangerous or too stupid for them to risk, they called the dinky little offices in the back of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

That's where he'd finally noticed her, really noticed her. He'd wound up on an assignment in Russia, pretending to be a criminal. He got out in the end by getting himself arrested. As a British citizen on a work visa, he'd been shipped over to the embassy. The worker bee processing him?

A blonde witch four years younger than him who looked uncomfortable in her robes- as he would find out, that was because she'd rather be in jeans. Miss Greengrass had taken one look at him and one look at his I.D. and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

He brushed her hair out of her sleeping face, grinning to himself. He could still remember what her boss had said to him after he'd dealt with the furious blonde and ushered Draco aside. "You'd better watch her, blondie, she's not going to stop 'till she gets some answers."

And she hadn't. Of course, he'd used the excuse to get her out to dinner with him. And now, four years later, they were married and she was pregnant with his child.

She rolled over in her sleep, a smile hovering around her lips. "Stop staring at me and go to sleep," she murmured, curling up against his chest.

"I was just remembering all those times you made me crazy," he whispered back, circling his arms around her.

"I don't remember any of those," she teased, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Draco grinned into her hair as he buried his nose in it. "Of course not, you're prefect right?"

"Mhm," she nodded, giggling softly.

"And that's why I love you."

"You're not perfect, but I suppose I love you anyway."


End file.
